


Merely Skin and Transport

by makimaki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Female Sherlock Holmes/Female John Watson, Feminist Themes, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Identity Issues, Relationship Discussions, Self Confidence Issues, Written in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makimaki/pseuds/makimaki
Summary: “夏洛克，”好心的医生在身后轻声叫住她。夏洛克此刻有些不耐，一只靴子已经迈出门框去，还要费力把头扭回来吠道：“怎么了？”华生用更平板的语气回道：“你棉条掉地上了。”





	Merely Skin and Transport

**Author's Note:**

> 全程高能无节操，车速稍快。大家看个开心就好~

01.  
  
“夏洛克，”好心的医生在身后轻声叫住她。  
  
夏洛克此刻有些不耐，一只靴子已经迈出门框去，还要费力把头扭回来吠道：“怎么了？”  
  
华生用更平板的语气回道：“你棉条掉地上了。”  
  
  
  
02.  
  
她早该知道和夏洛克同租或许不是个好主意，只是她当时没更多选择了。  
  
想想看，一个离经叛道学了医然后从军上战场的女人，从小就和传统淑女不沾边的疯丫头，处于尴尬的年龄，更别提现在还得了PTSD呢。拜托，哪位优雅得体的单身小姐愿意屈尊和每晚无意识哀嚎的野兽做室友？她绝望地坐在公园的长椅上发呆。  
  
你别说，她还真找到了一个。  
  
  
03.  
  
“昨晚睡得好吗？”华生端着她那杯茶，努力优雅地在沙发前吃早点。她其实不是喜欢和人寒暄的类型，更不爱并紧双腿端庄地坐着，既不舒服对私处健康也不利，但是——能在伦敦市区租到这么中意的公寓，走路十分钟就能到诊所上班，她还是得表现得像样一点。最起码在刚开始的这段时间里，要给人一点好印象。  
  
夏洛克走进客厅，身上还穿着深蓝色睡衣，光着脚跳到了医生对面的沙发上。  
  
老天，她的腿也太细太长了。  
  
华生立刻浑不在意地喝口茶，止住脑中的想入非非：等等，乔安·华生，别在你们同租刚开始就暴露性向。虽然对面这个混蛋已经把你演绎得快入味了,噢，还有可怜的哈利。  
  
她的心刚放下一秒，对面的女人就开口了，她慵懒地陷在沙发里，长长的手指交叠在胸前，她望着天花板，声音浑厚沙哑却没什么感情：  
  
“我们刚见面的时候你还一脸戒备不愿显得太过殷勤而且你很明显并不喜欢我尽管你后面挺乐意和我去现场办案子不过你还是看我不顺眼，但没两天就放下你中产阶级的身段和我进行清晨小对话，你的眼圈很重而你的左手动作刚刚真的很僵硬，你移开了视线不愿和我直视，这一切都说明你不喜欢这样，为什么呢，医生？你昨晚做了噩梦还碰碎了床头一只杯子，你感到愧疚因此今早来关心一下我。只有我们俩的时候你完全不必费心和我社交，因为我也不会。顺带一提，我只在白天睡个午觉，打个盹什么的，最常见的情况是我整晚都在楼上忙实验所以你那点小动静根本影响不了我。”  
  
说完她就陷入自己的思维宫殿，对外界再也不管不问了。  
  
华生心想，如果夏洛克是个男人，那么此刻她会毫不犹豫地揍上他的脸。  
  
与此相对的，她摔门而去。  
  
  
04.  
  
新同事萨拉对她真的很好，偶尔也会试探她一下，不过分，只是在那里发出暧昧的信号。  
  
华生总会脸红，她总是这样。  
  
她很清楚自己的个性，骨子里的率直，果敢，理性但追逐刺激和危险。但同时，她也希望能被认可，被当做一个优秀的女性，知性，美丽，端庄。只要表面上看起来是这样就足够了。等夜晚降临回到贝克街公寓之后，她又是自由的野兽。数月过去，她已经习惯和夏洛克一起发疯了，甚至还有点乐在其中。能不拘不束地待在自己的小天地真的棒极了。但是——  
  
从没有人夸过她美。她知道自己和美也不沾边。  
  
萨拉就是这么美丽的女人，拥有她全额度的羡慕。她笑起来真甜，小朋友们都喜欢找她看病。  
  
华生默默叹了口气，她羡慕她柔顺的长发，因为她自己的摸上去就是团稻草；她也总是忍不住盯着萨拉的胸，带着纯粹的欣赏和赞美的目光，哈利总是嘲笑她“正反两面都一样，除了那两点”。她更羡慕萨拉的身段和柔美的气质，那是无论如何都不会被模仿的。她总是小口小口品茶，华生心想，她和夏洛克总是在筋疲力尽时牛饮咖啡和茶，一点也不文雅。  
  
她常常在值班间隙，望着萨拉出神。萨拉发现了，就回她甜甜一笑。  
  
“噢，亲爱的，”下班时她故意来看乔安，“你可真是温柔又含蓄。”  
  
“是吗？那要看你怎么定义含蓄了。”  
  
曾经，父亲和母亲期待的，就是有这样的女儿。  
  
  
05.  
  
“华生，你才几岁啊，不许夹着抱枕睡觉！把你那粗腿给我放下来！”  
  
“别光顾着钻研医学，偶尔也找找对象啊。一不留神大好青年都有主了。”  
  
“把你的月经杯给我，以后老老实实用卫生巾。”  
  
“不喜欢男的……你是出了什么问题。不喜欢男的，你怎么学得和哈利一样？”  
  
“不过，你和哈利还是挺不一样的，她天天都得带妆出门，去趟图书馆都化全套的。这就太过了，不过女孩子嘛，偶尔化一点挺好看。”  
  
“……算了，估计男的也不喜欢你这样的。找女孩子也不是不可以，但是对方家底要够厚实。孩子嘛将来领养好了。不用你生，多省心。”  
  
“你看看你姐，同样是蕾丝，看看人家的行动力。克拉拉这孩子真不错。”  
  
**“你呀，在阿富汗这几年大难不死，这就行了。以后快快乐乐过着，就比什么都强。”**  
  
华生偶尔也会想，父母那掺着爱意的冰冷训斥，有时也很温暖。  
  
只是再温暖，听久了难免着凉。  
  
  
  
06.  
  
她和往常一样，下了班往公寓走，却被急雨浇了个透。  
  
进门后她看到沙发上没人，以为夏洛克肯定是出去了。糟糕，她感到小腹一痛，八成是月经到访。正好洗个舒服的热水澡，暖和起来。  
  
乔安·华生洗完澡站在洗漱间，眼睛一下就瞥见室友经常用的那盒棉条，旁边放着布洛芬。她的心跳起来，拜托华生，家里又没人，再说别人又不知道你会用这个。至于侦探嘛，她忍不住笑起来，她刚撕开包装就开始想象夏洛克推理完毕后窘迫的神情，那一定令人终生难忘。  
  
她走进卫生间，小心翼翼地蹲下去，想要把棉条塞好。但是奇了怪了，也许是这种插入式的东西她从来没见过，她试了几次都没成功，这根本塞不进去啊。血眼看就要流出来了，她没忍住发出一声挫败的声音。  
  
“乔安，你回来了吗？你在卫生间撞到头了？”侦探在客厅叫道，开始朝这边走来。  
  
她吓得躲避不及，只能站起来放下浴袍下摆好遮住自己，然后把棉条攥手里，这一刻刚好夏洛克推门进来。  
  
天杀的，华生故作镇定地想，如果那滴血没不争气地滴到地板上。  
  
侦探盯着她看了一会儿，叹了口气。她什么也没说，只是伸出手示意华生把手摊开。塑料管已经被她捏出汗来。  
  
夏洛克接过来，面无表情在她身前蹲下。当她稳稳的手像注射药物一样拿着塑料管底端，把棉条推进她体内后，把外面的线理好，拿纸巾给她清理干净后她才站起来轻轻说了句：“这是导管式的。”说完就若无其事地洗好手，走了。  
  
医生抬头望天，深吸一口气。  
  
  
07.  
  
她们接到一个奇怪的案子。  
  
麦克罗夫特揉了揉额头，疲惫地抬头看了眼裹着浴袍来的夏洛克和刚从诊所回来，身着白大褂的医生。大英政府的妹妹理直气壮地说：“你的人让我立刻来见你，并没有给我好好穿衣服的时间，所以用不着那么看我，麦克罗夫特。直接说情况。”  
  
医生再一次被夏洛克的直白震惊，她默默喝茶，努力不要让自己脸红。  
  
麦克罗夫特干巴巴地从桌面推过来一张名片，上面写着：艾伦·阿德勒。  
  
  
08.  
  
晚上回到贝克街，夏洛克自顾自躺在沙发上笑了：“华生，我和你说，这个艾伦是个顶尖的男性Sub。”  
  
医生差点从她的扶手椅上跳起来：“什么？等会儿，你是怎么知道的？”  
  
侦探翻了个白眼：“全伦敦BDSM圈里的人都知道。拜托，这点情报我还是拿得到的。再说——” 她合起指尖，得意地笑了，“一个甘愿做Sub还接受摄像要求的男性脑袋也聪明不到哪里去，虽然是有点小聪明。我明天就去会会他。”  
  
医生揶揄道：“我不得不说你也许有点性别偏见了，夏洛克。太早得意总归不大好，你又没见过人家，再说尽管他答应了**那位Dom**拍照的要求，最后他不还是偷偷搞到了那张照片？不过你这次准备怎么易容呢，是不是得化最妖娆恐怖的女性Dom妆，手里一根长散鞭，然后几乎不穿什么去见他？”  
  
夏洛克大笑道：“华生，我得说这的确不是你的领域。不过我要说明这并不是什么偏见，因为华生，处于性别优势地位的人往往迫于环境压力和骄傲的心，在一段感情里是不肯向爱低头的。”  
  
乔安说不过她，最后只能比个中指：“行啊，到时候别指望我给你擦屁股，诊所里最近正忙得很，你个狂妄自大的混蛋。”  
  
  
09.  
  
华生在人群里找奇怪的流浪汉找了很久，才看见她的室友。因为她根本就没费心易容。  
  
她脸上化了几乎看不出的淡妆，但眉画得极好，唇色自然极了，高光打得很漂亮。她戴着高脚礼帽，头发又直又软，修理得较短，显得很精神利落，衬得她脸部线条更加锋利。如果不是华生与她朝夕相伴，很可能此刻就以为她是位貌美的少年，受人尊敬的绅士。老天，她和一个男人看起来有什么分别呢。  
  
侦探走过人群，欠身请求借过，最后停在了一人身前。华生看到了艾伦，那一瞬她屏住呼吸。  
  
她也许猜到了艾伦身上多少会有些女性气质，但从未想过艾伦长得就像一位天使般的女士，他的红唇，他弯弯的眉和顾盼含情的双眼，他细瘦的腰肢和修长的腿。此刻虽然穿着男士晚礼服，但无疑更像女扮男装。华生差一点看呆了，忘记自己的职责，要在一位淑女的背后搞这种小动作实在有违她的道德，但她也深知自己更不能在此刻丢弃夏洛克。  
  
“着火了！着火了！”人们惊慌地喊道。  
  
她按照约定触发了烟雾报警器，跑到街对面静静等着。过了一会儿夏洛克和最后的人群一起出来了，她的这位**绅士**挽着她的手，她们一起走回了贝克街。夏洛克一路都很安静，她脸上写满了沮丧和失落，华生忍不住问道：“是哪里出错了？是不是我做得太假了？”  
  
夏洛克摇了摇头，用正宗的女王音回道：“你做得十分完美。当报警器一发出响动，人们就乱成一团，但是**那个男人**的眼睛从一开始就只盯着我，哪里也不看。他紧紧握着我的手，眼睛发亮，脸色因兴奋而发红，他望着我的脸说道‘您真是太美了，福尔摩斯女士。我很高兴和您度过了愉快的一晚。祝您晚安。’”  
  
“所以他是怎么看出来的？”医生大声问道。  
  
夏洛克走进贝克街，随意地把高脚帽扔进垃圾桶：“他说自己早已名声在外了，没有哪个男的会毫不羞耻地当众接近他，即使是男Dom也不会。”  
  
“但他的伴侣不就是男Dom吗？”  
  
福尔摩斯一把撕开束缚住她的衬衫，笑道：“那这就是个美丽的意外了。麦克罗夫特真该看看他们腻歪的样子，华生，他以后几天都不会想吃甜的。”  
  
  
10.  
  
第二天一早，她们收到了艾伦的邮件。夏洛克匆匆看了一遍，就转发给了哥哥。麦克罗夫特对结果似乎接受良好。  
  
医生在旁边笑道：“咳咳，艾伦·阿德勒。这个男人确实不怎么聪明，哈？”  
  
侦探牙痛地笑了笑，但毫不掩饰眼中的欣赏：“**那个男人**，终其一生还是适合去冒险。他和他的伴侣感情基础足够了，他的聪明足以让他们周游世界。就算到半路他的伴侣后悔了，华生，他依然可以一个人破浪前行，走遍世界。”  
  
华生忍不住问道：“那不会太无聊了吗？”  
  
夏洛克笑道：“两个对彼此毫无感情的人在一起，那才是无聊透顶。”  
  
  
她们结束了这个案子，华生内心也轻快多了，她忽然比以往都感到自由。  
  
  
  
  
11.  
  
如果说夏洛克·福尔摩斯有什么好，那就是她让华生觉得，原来这个世界上还有比她更糟糕的女人。这一方面让医生更有自信，另一方面，也让医生找到了些许认同感和逃离世俗的自由。知道原来自己并不是唯一的怪胎，失败的典范。  
  
能和她一起破案，丢掉手杖一起奔跑，看着犯人落网，比什么来得都快乐，都有成就感。夏洛克能力很强，这让她既羡慕又替她心酸。因为她知道肯定有很多人看不惯她，尤其在场里那么多大老爷们，想必非常不情愿向她低头。他们有雷斯垂德压着才不敢把反感表现得太明显。  
  
但夏洛克私下从没说过这类话题，顶多在外面对那群棒槌嘲讽几句，所以她也就不想了。  
  
有一天在苏格兰场，萨利满不在意地喊走在前面的夏洛克：“怪胎，你怎么又来了？看看你这幅还没醒盹的样子，磕得挺嗨啊, bitch。”  
  
华生当场就发了很大的火：“她是来帮忙的，你就拿这种态度对她？别说她什么名头都没有，就是佣金也拿比她应得的少得多，但她从来不在乎。这就是她的事业，她的生命，她把所有的精力热情都用在这上面了，不吃不喝天天围着案子转，而你的尊重到哪里去了，你对这位高贵的女士连起码的一点尊重都没有！谁从前没犯过错，啊？她都改了多久了你还抓住这个不放，你还有点职业道德吗？！”  
  
多诺万吃惊地回头看她，仿佛第一次认识这位姑娘。在场的所有人愣住了，没人敢说话，大家先前都以为华生不过是个温和的金发小姑娘。  
  
夏洛克并没有用他们那种目光，那种伤人的令人刺痛的目光看着她。她倒是很奇怪今天她的好医生怎么这么生气，之前好几次多诺万喊她怪胎,医生也只是不高兴地皱眉，没见她发火啊。  
  
侦探难得地清了清嗓子，脸色微红：“你别生气，刚刚多诺万是开玩笑。”  
  
多诺万别开视线，没接话。  
  
既然已经撕破“淑女”这张嘴脸了，医生想也没想就说道：“不好意思，我的周期到了。最近情绪不大好。”  
  
大家笑呵呵地说着没事，一下子都找到了要干的工作，各自忙活去了。华生板起脸，蹲下去察看地上的尸体。等她们忙完之后，在出租车里，夏洛克忽然凑到她耳边吐着湿热的气息：“医生，你知道我的棉条和布洛芬在哪，今后请随意使用。”说完又若无其事地靠回自己的座位上。  
  
医生可耻地感到自己硬了。  
  
  
  
  
12.  
  
后来有一天，苏格兰场全员聚餐，医生优哉游哉把探长喝到了桌子下。有位警官喝高了开始调侃，场里这么多男人还不如一个姑娘会办案子。医生的拳头还没伸出来，躺在桌子下面的探长就发话道：“警告第一次，这位先生。再有一次就由华生医生来揍你。你再多说一句，咱们场就更上不得台面了。”  
  
但是那位警官还是追着夏洛克问道：“为什么你这么擅长这个？”  
  
夏洛克冷冷看了他一眼，嘴角抽搐了一下：“因为你笨。”  
  
所有人都笑了。警官自己也是，趴在桌子上起不来，丑态百出。医生无奈地环视众人，觉得自己身在其中也替他们丢人。她温柔地看着夏洛克冷静地发信息，好像在欣赏一幅画。  
  
安德森问侦探：“这位女士，你怎么不喝酒？”  
  
夏洛克继续飞快地低着头发短信：“忙我哥的私活，喝酒误事。”  
  
“你根本就是不会喝吧？”安德森不屑地摆了摆手。  
  
夏洛克直言道：“我的确不会，也没兴趣喝。我的大脑可是精密仪器，容不得半点差错。”说完一面继续发短信，然后对医生挥手道：“走了乔安，再多喝一口你就醉了。承认这个事实，然后我们回家。”  
  
  
  
13.  
  
一进家门乔安就等不及开始剥夏洛克的衣服。  
  
夏洛克忙着在被脱光的空隙，还在努力发短信：“我就发最后一条，等一下你听我说，再有一句话我就和他解释明白这个案件的真凶是在哪儿藏身的了。”  
  
“滚蛋吧夏洛克，”医生笑道，“你那一句话得有多长，我还不知道吗。”  
  
她的眼睛因欲望而模糊，倒在床单上，一面侧过头单手打字发短信，一面喘着粗气。她的头发乱糟糟的，黑色的发卷遮住了视线。医生正在她上面忙活着，她的舌头各处游走，以一种灵巧但并不色情的方式，像个孩子一样探索她的身体。医生撩起她下体的卷毛，分开她的腿。  
  
侦探不自觉动了动腿：“让我发完这个该死的短信就好，之后我就来照看你。”  
  
“你忙你的，”医生坏心眼地舔她的锁骨，有力的双手握住她的髋。也许她的左手因为激动而不受控制地颤抖，但没人在乎。夏洛克另一只手轻轻刷过医生颤抖的左手，安抚似的一下下拍着。医生离开她的皮肤，发出一下湿润的声响：“继续，夏洛克，我可以先给你热个身。”  
  
说完她就朝夏洛克腹部移过去。  
  
“别直接碰阴蒂，刚开始会疼，”夏洛克长长地呼出一口气，像是要努力平复一下欲望。她头都没抬，声音听上去还是像个没有感情的男人，“你还没清洁口腔，所以也不能舔那里，不然我可能会尿路感染。别拿醉了当借口，我知道你在听。”  
  
医生醉醺醺地笑了：“你要那么想，可是小瞧我了。说吧亲爱的，你想用外面还是里面高潮？”说完，她用干净的手指用力按上夏洛克阴蒂旁边那一点。  
  
夏洛克呼吸一窒，手机从床沿滑了下去。  
  
  
14.  
  
乔安偶尔还是会羡慕萨拉，但是不再那么频繁了。  
  
夏洛克破案的过程中遇到许许多多女性受害者，乔安渐渐明白，原来所谓的淑女，其实并不像她一样自由，一样快乐，一样受人尊重。甚至也不如想象中的安全。夏洛克从未用任何女性应有的标准去卡她，去束缚她，要求她。她可以素颜朝天出门，可以不担心身材走形，可以脆弱可以坚强，更重要的是，夏洛克·福尔摩斯和她，一起从事着伟大的事业，共享同样纯真的灵魂。  
  
“夏洛克？”晚上她们靠在一起烤火，华生慢悠悠地喝着半杯白兰地，忽然叫了她一声。  
  
“怎么了？”侦探都没怎么费心抬眼皮。  
  
“尽管你不承认这点，但你是个朝圣者。”华生慢慢地笑了，“这个世界需要传道者，但更需要更多默默的朝圣者。他们奔向同一个目的，只是在路上各司其职。”  
  
侦探哼了一声：“如果你是要试探我是否为一名女权主义者，那么华生，我会告诉你我对政治十分无感，更不想和人聊社论。比起人类，连烟灰也显得那么生动有趣。”  
  
“噢，”华生大笑道，“你看吧，我就说你不会承认的，虽然你昨天刚搭救过一位可怜的女士。”  
  
  
15.  
  
乔安忽然发现，自己现在用棉条甚至比夏洛克都熟练。  
  
她偷偷观察经期的夏洛克和以往有什么不同，但往往还没等她观察出个什么来，她的心思就跑到别的事情上去了。事实证明，夏洛克真的不像她一样关心这些生理上的琐事。  
  
  
  
16.  
  
福尔摩斯总是向委托人这么介绍乔安：  
  
“乔安·华生，我的同事与爱人。您可以像信任我一样信任这位女士。”  
  
乔安心想，我就算与她相隔一道海峡，只要我给她一个眼神，她还是会知道我所思所想。  
  
夏洛克对她微微一笑。  
  
她们讨论过结婚的事，也挑了日子去走了遍程序，夏洛克穿着她的贝达弗大衣，华生则挑了最中意的一件夹克。迈克乐呵呵地过来做证婚人。当程序走完，乔安回诊所上班，夏洛克去会见她的流浪汉情报员。她们稍后请麦克罗夫特，哈德森太太和雷斯垂德探长吃了较为丰盛的一餐，满足这些人想要正式祝酒送上祝福的愿望。  
  
  
17.  
  
多年后，夏洛克长条猫一样躺在沙发上发呆，仍穿着做工精良的男士西装，手里松松地夹着一根烟。她缓缓地吐着青雾，十分享受破案后的满足感。医生从对面望着她，忽然发现，从某个角度某个光线下看过去，她的爱人即使不化妆也雌雄难辨，那一瞬她脑海中只剩下了一个美字。  
  
“我曾经很介意自己是个女孩，你知道吗？”华生淡淡地开口。  
  
夏洛克点点头，吐出另一团雾：“我知道。”  
  
“总是被人说不够女性，不够温柔。我有时想，要是我是个男人大家会怎么看我。”  
  
她站了起来，走到夏洛克旁边，蹲下身望着她：“那你呢，我想知道你怎么想。”  
  
“你很美，华生。你最起码要有这点自信。”  
  
侦探笑得像一个最天真的小孩，她迷离的眼望着虚空：“我们的身体不过是一副皮囊，也只是皮囊。不要用皮囊的种类来定义你自己，华生。我们的灵魂不过在这里短暂栖息，也许很久很久以前你就是男人，或许很久很久以后也是。这都没有关系。拿我来说，就算我是个男人那又如何，也只会更招人烦而已。乔安，昨天晚上的星星多美啊，可它们不分性别。”乔安从不哭泣，她的眼睛此刻却感到酸痛。  
  
夏洛克掐掉烟头，扯下外套松开领带，将衬衫慢慢解开，露出光滑平坦的胸膛和细小色深的乳头，她的胸膛有力地起伏，苍白的下腹隐约有肌肉的轮廓。纵横交错的伤疤横亘在她的胸前，使得原本完美无瑕的皮肤显得格外恐怖狰狞。  
  
她摸着自己赤裸的胸口，指尖停在最宽的一道疤上，那下面是心脏汩汩泵着血液，她侧过头对老友笑道：“你看，只是运输管道而已。”  
  
  
  
  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文是我大晚上忽然打了鸡血然后一动不动码到凌晨一点的产物……第二天又丰富情节然后捉虫，说实话质量还是不太行。但是里面也有我个人许多感情了，我从小看各种影视作品，就期待女Boss，可是无一例外厉害的主角没有女生，一个都没有。所以我还是在这篇文里实现了我的一点小幻想。其实更希望写一个长篇，不过目前条件还不成熟，所以只能写个短打练练手。我在写这两个主人公的时候，其实是她/他不分的，意思就是说，即使把全文的她都换掉换成他，应该也不影响人物性格，除了个别生理结构部分啦~不管怎样，谢谢你愿意读到最后，谢谢你把它读完，笔芯~


End file.
